Netsu Segarin
Netsu Segarin '''is a fallen aasimar fighter. '''Description Appearance Netsu is rather tall, his skin tanned and his hair dark brown, his eyes an emerald green. The entire right side of Netsu's body is covered in heavy burn scars from when Grimnor cast him down for making a terrible mistake that would change his life. As time goes by, the effects of being a fallen aasimar have shown on Netsu, with his skin turning pale, his hair darkening to an almost black, and his eyes becoming a darker green. Personality Netsu is headstrong, brave, and courageous, but he is also particularly foolhardy and lacks the wit and cunning of his brother. Biography Background Born and raised in Twinpeak, Okashi, he grew up alongside his brother, Kull. Netsu and Kull were trained under the Iron Order as skilled warriors to serve and protect the domains of Grimnor Cinderbeard. When he was younger, Netsu was unaware of his ancestry, but on the turn of his 13th name-day, he was made aware that he wasn't fully human, but was created as a pawn of Grimnor, and his aasimar heritage was revealed. Netsu lived estranged from true aasimar, as Grimnor had created a lineage of aasimar that were easily able to blend in with humans, giving them an advantage in protecting civilians without attracting attention. Netsu was reckless as he grew older, and when he was a young adult, he earned the scorn of many of his peers, and often was run out of villages and towns he stayed in. The only thing keeping him in check was his brother Kull and his uncle Andor, who were part of the same traveling group. They traveled most of the way across Merevar, from Okashi to King's Rock, before splitting ways for various reasons. Netsu and Kull traveled back to Twinpeak when their journey had been completed, and they would go on to perform guard duty in the city for the next few years. Eventually, a drunken Netsu went to test his luck with gambling at a local tavern. After a winning streak, he lost to a sorceress, and unhappy with his loss, Netsu stole back his money. Upon waking the next morning, Netsu found that Kull was cursed, turned into a large, white wolf. He spent the day searching for the sorceress, but quickly learned that she had left Twinpeak, learning that her name is Madelin Greenpath. Grimnor summoned Netsu later that day and scolded him. The god expressed his disappointment in Netsu and his giving to sin, acting upon greed. He struck down Netsu, burning his entire right side, and stripping him of his grace, casting him down. Returning to the world as a fallen aasimar, Netsu nursed his wounds, and Kull pushed him to travel to King's Rock in search of an old family friend. They packed up and began their travel the next morning. Tales of the Damned: Chapter 2 After traveling for days, Netsu and Kull made it to Sadena, in Kandin, after some struggle. They learned that the roads through the Elderwood in Tel'amira and through the deserts of Yasun were dangerous and rough to travel due to the uprising Dwendyrian Empire and the following battles, though a kind traveler was able to tell them that their best route to King's Rock would be to lay low and travel across Selvera to Darkcoast and take a boat. After a hard travel through the lands occupied by the Dwendyrian Empire, Netsu and Kull finally arrived in Darkcoast on the day a boat was to leave for King's Rock, as if by fate. Netsu assisted the crew in preparing the ship and getting crates aboard, and then he relaxed with Kull as they awaited for the boat's departure. Relationships Kull Segarin wip Andor Segarin wip Baltazar wip Sarvin wip Shadow wip Arcci wip Merla wip Grimnor wip Character Information Notable Items * Blade of the Pyre, a magical greatsword given to him as a servant to Grimnor, it can ignite itself at Netsu's command. Abilities wip Spells wip Cantrips * Chill Touch (from being a Fallen Aasimar) Category:Tales of the Damned Characters